Father to Son
by RosesIntheRain
Summary: Where DOES all of Yusuke's power come from? His father's last thoughts as he faces his end. Not who you think it is. ^_^


Father to Son

A/N: Just who IS Yusuke's father? He seems to be a powerful demon, or perhaps a human, yet abandoned his son without interest in the matter at all.. or did he? It would be plausible if he had met Yusuke's mother, yet managed to seduce her without much protest on her part. Who does this describe? We shall see..

***

Dark eyes stared blankly towards ten-year-old Yusuke Urameshi's smiling face as his best friend Keiko sang a little tune to "Happy Birthday" to him. She was smiling, and he had a beginning of a grudging smile on his own face. Ten years old wasn't a very good age to be to him, but in Yusuke's life, there wasn't much of anything good at all. Their faces captured in the light of a pink orb was dwarfed by the palm it was held in. A father gazed interestedly, observantly at his child. His protégée. Someone to pass down his legend.

All that was years ago. The orb could see the past, the present, but nobody could see the future. And there was no need to; the owner of the dark eyes was ever so sure of his own future. But as to Yusuke… 

The child had been an enigma. He had picked up fighting, as the father had hoped, at an early age, learning the survival skills so necessary to survive in any world. But he had also learned human compassion, a fault and weakness in the tough armor that was a born fighter. He wasn't sure how the boy had done it, but he had held onto his born humanity. The father would have considered siring yet another son, but it was late, much too late, and the plan had to be held to and carried on. 

It had all been the, now old, woman's fault. Once a young girl, fertile with both power and womanhood, she had abandoned him because of his yearning for immortality, both physical and in name. She could have been a mother, could given birth to the strongest warrior ever born, one that descended from not one, but two Dark Tournament winners. Instead, she had been a fool, if a powerful fool, and he both hated her and yearned for the years past by, chances lost, potential gone. 

So at the last chances he had, before being chained to the sinking anchor, the Organization, he had ventured into the human world. He had chosen wisely, and correctly, he thought, reflecting. Humans were dependable to take care of their young. Or so he thought, chuckling at the thought of Yusuke's mother. An enigma in herself. But she had brought up their son well, if only taught him how to take care of himself. 

He thought of how he had found her. How he had convinced her that he was a student at the university (oh, how hilarious that was!) and seduced her with both his strength and his young looks. Humans. Not even realizing that looks were superficial to what was underneath. But, he admitted, they had been useful, very useful. They had given him a son.

The loud cheer of the crowd interrupted his thoughts. He crushed the orb in his palm, confident of the future, understanding of the present, and accepting the past. He was the last; the others were gone. As he stepped onto the platform, he stared across at his creation, his pride, and soon, his executioner. But the legends would live on, and thus so would he. He was tired of the Organization, tired of the bleak sameness that was his life. So he had created, literally, Yusuke Urameshi. The ultimate fail-safe, the ultimate guarantee for the future. An anticipation of things to come. 

The announcer cheered in wild voices, as did the crowd. 

His son wouldn't know. 

The only person who suspected was dead. But not even Genkai could confirm it, even when she had been alive, because it was his final secret, forever buried deep inside him.

He had won, beaten the Organization. 

It was all he could wish for. 

The crowds cheered further, for the future. For the future.

"TOGURO! TOGURO!"

End Notes: Like? ^_^ It was one of the many ideas stored up in my head. =P I can't stand writing long stories, so I put little mini-ones like this into being. O.o Yes, I'm pretty sure Toguro isn't Yusuke's father.. but who knows? =P It IS a rather interesting theory. =D Tell me what you think. Thankies. ^_^


End file.
